The present invention relates to a debris vacuum device for use with spas/hot tubs and includes a hand-operated device for sucking visible debris into the device and catching the debris in a screen.
It is known that a bulb can be used to create a suction for debris collectors as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,562. In this patent, a bulb is used to suck crumbs into a chamber.
Other patents describe stiff, mechanical plungers operating in a hollow cylinder to provide a vacuum type cleaning device. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,182, 4,094,031, or 5,122,285.
The present invention is an improvement over the known devices providing a bulb suction device connected to a chamber for collecting debris under water in the bottom of a spa or hot tub. The chamber is provided with two cooperating one-way check valves to allow debris to be sucked into the chamber when the bulb is allowed to expand and to prevent debris from leaving the chamber when the bulb is contracted.